<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me more by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026823">Give me more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks'>HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winksy wants to know how it is to kiss a boy. He ends up getting much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Dier/Harry Winks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that this was the first time Harry was pondering about this. Yet, it was the first time he felt comfortable enough to talk about it with someone else, and the first time he <em> wanted  </em>to talk about it with someone else. Lately, for some reason, he had been wondering more often how it would be to kiss a boy; how it would be to kiss his current hotel roommate to be more precise. Harry had always thought that half of the spurs team was attractive and even imagined kissing one or two of his teammates before, but he wasn’t sure if that meant anything. Ever since he met Eric, those thoughts were a bit more constant. And well, he really wanted to take that off his chest somehow. </p><p>Winks sat down on Eric’s comfy hotel bed as he usually did when he wanted to chat, while the older man was half-lying on it with his back leaning against the wall, fiddling with his phone. It didn’t take long for Eric to notice how Winks was looking at him expectantly, clearly wanting to talk about something. He laid his phone down on the nightstand nearby, wondering what Harry wanted to say and why he looked so serious.  </p><p>“Have you ever kissed a boy?”  </p><p>Eric frowned at the sudden question and topic of Harry’s choice. However, Winksy looked quite serious and slightly worried about something, showing how the subject wasn’t by random choice. He wasn’t asking that question to take the piss or anything of the sort, therefore Eric complied. </p><p>“I have.” </p><p>Winks figured that it made sense. Eric was a bit older than him and also bolder, so it was reasonable that he may have had some experience about this before, unlike Winksy who was always way too shy and scared to act on these thoughts. Still, knowing that Eric had kissed a boy before gave him a bit of a pang in his chest for some reason, even though it was most likely a curious experience, but Harry was also intrigued. </p><p>“Why?” Eric asked as he noticed Winksy’s silence, the brunet clearly spacing out for a second. </p><p>Winksy gulped at the question. He wasn’t sure either why he was asking that, but he wanted to know more about these things. </p><p>“I don’t know... I’ve been just wondering h-how it must be.” </p><p>Eric slightly nodded but it was mostly to himself, as if he was processing what Winksy was saying. </p><p>“You never had any experience?” </p><p>“...No.” Winksy averted his gaze, feeling a bit shy as the questions were getting back to him. </p><p>“But you’d want to?” Eric asked somewhat carefully. </p><p>Winksy gulped slightly, feeling a knot forming in his throat for some reason. He knew the answer to the question, it’s not that he never fantasized about those things before, especially about Eric, yet it was quite difficult to confess that to him. He simply nodded in response, still avoiding eye contact. </p><p>To be honest, Eric already expected that answer. He has noticed before how Winksy looked at other men from their team, also noticed how Winksy looked at <em> him </em>. Eric was never sure if it was just his imagination or that he was mistaking things, until now. As close friends, it was quite clear to him (and even to some of the others) that Winksy didn’t really seem that interested in ‘conventional’ dating either, but Eric never knew for sure if that was the reason. </p><p>“Are you even into girls, Winksy?” </p><p>Harry was completely discombobulated. The truth is, even Winksy wasn’t sure about that anymore. Sure, girls are kind of nice, but he never really shared or understood all the hype on female body and having intimate relations with a woman like his friends always had when growing up and even now. Besides, every experience he had with a girl was a complete disaster to say the least. And well, boys are much better in the eyes in his opinion, not to mention how he feels better getting along with one.  </p><p>“I d-don’t know...” Winks gulped nervously, voice slightly trembling. “...I don’t think so” </p><p>There was nothing wrong in not being into girls and they both knew that. Harry is well-aware of that and is also aware of how Eric would see nothing wrong with it either, just like most of his friends. Nonetheless, finally admitting that out loud was quite shocking to himself. Especially admitting this to Eric, the main reason for him to be realising how he was attracted to men. Anyhow, Winksy still wanted to confirm it. </p><p>Eric didn’t need to be a genius to know why Winksy brought this up in the first place. He clearly wanted to try something out with Eric to get his doubts out of his head. Besides, knowing now for sure that he never misunderstood the way Winksy looked at him, it was quite obvious that Winks always wanted to kiss him, if the way he always looked so fond at him was anything to go by. And Eric would be lying to himself if he said that he never thought about it either. </p><p>He moved to properly sit up on the bed, his back leaving the wall as he looked at Winksy with a settled gaze. Harry noticed how Eric didn’t say anything, just stayed there looking back at him with something hidden in his eyes. His eyes were giving Winks permission to do what he wanted. </p><p>Winks hesitantly moved closer to him on the bed, limbs slightly trembling in anxiety. He broke the small distance between them and reached for Eric’s lips anxiously. He pressed a small kiss there that lasted a few seconds, one billion thoughts racing through his mind at that very moment, his body shivering in excitement for finally doing that but also because he was very nervous. Harry then slowly backed away from the soft touch, parting from those lips. </p><p>“How was it?” Eric asked gently. </p><p>Winks went silent for a second before regaining enough courage to open his mouth to speak again. </p><p>“I-I don’t know. It was so quick.” </p><p>They shared a glance that revealed to Eric what was being asked for, Winksy’s wide nervous eyes letting him know how that wasn’t enough, how he needed more to confirm. </p><p>Eric was the one who broke the distance between them this time, reaching his hand to Winksy’s face to slowly pull him forward to a deeper kiss. He pressed hard against his lips before licking to ask him to part them. Winks granted permission and Eric guided their mouths into a proper kiss, his tongue slowly exploring the brunet’s cave, giving attention to every bit of it before dancing their tongues together. The fact that it was a slow wet kiss made it hotter and somehow more suffocating in the atmosphere that surrounded them, their minds completely focused only on each other’s mouths. Eric used the slight dominance he had of the kiss to make it all feel wonderful because he really wanted Winksy to like it; and considering the small noises Harry made in the back of his throat, Eric was doing a good job. </p><p>When Eric broke the kiss, Winksy looked completely dazed, barely processing for a moment that it had ended. His eyes were half-lidded and glossy right after their lips parted from each other, only managing to look properly at Eric once he leaned back. Eric kept looking at him with imposing eyes, the unspoken question clear.  </p><p>“I think I like it.” Winksy managed to say, voice low. </p><p>“You think?”  </p><p>“I-I’d need more to know for sure!” Winks protested shyly, his cheeks flushing. </p><p>They went silent for a couple of seconds, both looking at each other wordlessly, once again Winksy’s gaze revealing to Eric that it still wasn’t enough. Eric pulled Winksy to another kiss, aware of how that’s what he was asking for, for him to continue. Although the kiss was still slow, it somehow seemed even more suffocating, their warm wet tongues swirling around one another rather obscenely. Eric’s hand that had pulled Winksy closer had lingered on his face, softly caressing his cheek with his thumb as they deepened the kiss. Eric nibbled on Winksy’s lower lip before lightly biting it, then licked over where he had bitten. Their tongues briefly met again but this time Eric lightly sucked on Winksy’s tongue instead, earning a small beautiful whimper into his mouth in return. This time when they parted from the kiss, none of them leaned back, both lingered close to each other’s space, with their faces mere inches apart. Once again Eric’s eyes asked the unspoken question, although his gaze was also a bit glossy now. </p><p>“I-I need more.” Winksy answered lowly, his mind clearly hazy.  </p><p>Eric hesitated for a second before throwing his thoughts away. He pulled Winksy to another kiss but gently pulled him forward and then pushed him down on the bed to where the pillow was. He moved to be on top of Harry as he softly pinned the brunet down against the mattress, continuing their slow kiss. They kept dancing their tongues together as Eric softly caressed his hair before travelling his hands down his neck, his thumb circling random places of his soft skin. Winksy’s occasional whimpers were swallowed by his imposing mouth, and their kiss started to get heated as their moving lips became a bit quicker. Eric couldn’t help himself and started to grow bolder in the kiss, both becoming breathless in the process, Eric’s hands travelling all over his upper body as Winksy held back to him. Things were getting out of hand, so Eric hesitantly broke the kiss, letting Winksy catch his breath as well. </p><p>“Winksy...” Eric breathlessly said as he was about to warn him of how things were escalating, tell him that they should stop before he starts losing himself, but Winks’ words cut his thoughts entirely. </p><p>“M-More. I need more.” </p><p>Eric cursed under his breath but quickly resumed the heated kiss, his hands becoming bolder reaching for any bit of Winksy’s body. He trailed his hand underneath his shirt and up to his nipple, hearing how his breath hitched upon the teasing. Eric wasted no time and removed Harry’s shirt, only breaking the kiss to throw it god knows where. He leaned back down to resume the kiss as he began removing his own shirt, unable to stand being away from Harry's addictive mouth for too long. He sadly had to break the kiss again to finish removing his shirt and also threw it somewhere else. </p><p>He shifted them so they were lying face to face with each other and then continued kissing as he started to trail his hands all over the newly exposed skin that he had access to now. Eric travelled his hand down his chest and down his stomach until it reached Winksy’s crotch. He groped his member through his pants and noticed how Winksy was hard. Harry moaned breathlessly, breaking the kiss in the process, his eyes still closed as his face began flushing. Eric began to slowly work on his cock through the fabric, stroking the perfect outline. Winksy couldn’t even try answering Eric’s kissing anymore, moaning breathlessly as the movements became quicker, holding tightly onto Eric as he practically hugged him. </p><p>Eric retracted his hand and reached for his ass instead, lightly groping at it before pushing his index finger against Winks’ hole. He waited and paid attention to Winksy’s reaction to know if he wanted this. Harry had gasped but his eyes were completely hazy, a sensation of blissful need sprawled on his face, and Eric knew the answer. Eric teased his butt cheeks for a little while before beginning to remove Winksy’s pants and underwear until he was completely naked. He pressed a small kiss to Winksy’s lips and suddenly went away for a brief moment. Winks was so dazed already that he barely took notice of what Eric went do or how long it took, but the man was soon back pressing his body warmth against him, still lying face to face with each other. Eric was only on his underwear now, his own erection clearly outlining against the fabric and pressing against Harry’s body, and when Winksy felt a sudden wet sensation against his hole he realised what Eric had gone fetch. </p><p>Winksy whimpered as Eric kept circling his hole teasingly, the foreign sensation making his head spin with needy anticipation. Eric guided his leg up to wrap around him in order to have easier access to his ass since they were lying down like that. He started kissing Winksy again as his index finger started to breach his hole, slowly making its way inside the tight ring of muscle. Harry kept whimpering to his mouth, although the finger was easily going in because of the lube, it was still a new sensation to him. Once his finger was fully seated inside, Eric started to slowly move it in and out, getting him used to the feeling before starting to insert a second finger. He went slower this time, the stretch certainly much bigger since his fingers were also thick and long, causing Winksy’s whimpering to turn into breathy moans as he parted from the kiss, unable to focus on Eric’s lips again. Eric moved his fingers in and out to each time go a bit deeper until he pushed it the deepest that he could, up to his knuckle, and then harshly curled them upward.  </p><p>“T-There! Right there!” Winksy moaned, eyes going wide at the extremely good sensation. </p><p>“Do you like it?” </p><p>“I really like it.” He answered breathlessly, his eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>Eric’s cock twitched and he proceeded to tease his prostate, earning such beautiful noises coming from Winksy’s lips that were right next to his ears, creating beautiful music. The leg that was wrapping around Eric had begun slightly trembling with the teasing, and Winks unconsciously started to open his legs, his toes curling. Eric kept fingering him, hearing how Winksy stopped moaning to gasp when he scissored his hole wide, stretching him good and carefully because he didn’t want to hurt Winks with what would come next.  </p><p>Eric removed his fingers and gave Winksy another kiss as he noticed how he whined at the loss. He shifted them on bed so that Eric was on top of him again like earlier, Winksy beautifully looking up at him with hazy eyes from below. He finally got rid of his own underwear, revealing his full hard-on to Winksy’s curious eyes that glanced at his reddened tip and how some precum had been leaking from there. Eric smeared a considerable amount of lube to his cock to make it easier since he was quite big, and gave one last confirming glance to Harry, once again his eyes asking an unspoken question, asking if he wanted this. Winksy nodded in response and Eric had to take a moment to calm himself down because the anticipation was also getting to him.  </p><p>He lined his cock to Winks’ entrance and started to slowly guide it in, carefully pushing it further inside his warmth. Eric had to pull back a bit to push in further, each time Winksy’s hole managing to take a bit more of his cock, whimpering in the process. Winksy was very tight but the prep and amount of lube used was making his dick slide easier until it was fully seated inside. Eric couldn’t help but let out a long groan, the feeling of finally being inside Winksy making his own mind swim. They were both breathing heavily as Eric waited a moment for Winksy to grow used to the feeling of being full, taking the moment to observe how beautifully wrecked Harry’s state already was; freckled face flushed and needy eyes looking up at him, brows slightly arched and parted reddened lips. Eric leaned down to be the closest he could to Winksy as he finally began to move, pressing their bodies flush together and letting Harry hug him tightly like that, hands reaching for his back.  </p><p>Eric started to really move inside him, causing both to start moaning as their bodies sweated in unison. With each thrust he tried to go deeper, hips rolling obscenely as he worked very hard to make Winksy feel as good as he was feeling, wanting Winksy to become a mess. Since their bodies were flushed together, whenever Eric moved Winksy felt his own cock rubbing against his abs and it was driving him insane. It didn’t take long for Winks to grow used to the initial discomfort, the beautiful whimpers and moans reaching right into Eric’s ears rewarding his efforts and spurring him on more, everything starting to feel more than wonderful for both. </p><p>“How does it feel, Winksy?” Eric breathlessly whispered, voice low and deep. </p><p>“It h-hurts... But it feels so good.” </p><p>Eric grunted as he started to move faster, starting to really put it into him, the sound of his hips hitting Winksy’s skin and the wet sounds of the lube adding more to the obscene atmosphere. He occasionally slowed down to thrust harder and deeper, moaning deeply as he earned beautiful gasps coming from Winksy who still kept clutching onto him for dear life, sometimes even nibbling and licking Eric’s ear since that’s where his mouth was close to. Eric began angling the thrusts to find that sweet spot of his again, wanting Winksy’s mind to swim with pleasure, to make him feel the best he could.  </p><p>“A-ah yeah, like that! Mhmm, don’t stop.” </p><p>And Eric didn’t stop, instead he increased his movements, constantly hitting his prostate in the process. It didn’t take long for Winksy to become a moaning mess of incoherence, his thighs trembling and toes curling as he felt himself approach the edge by the minute. Eric wasn’t any better, grunting deeply and also moaning whenever Winksy’s hole clenched around his dick. </p><p> Winksy could feel how Eric’s cock was twitching inside him indicating that he was also close. He couldn’t help himself but start sucking and lightly biting Eric’s ear as he began reaching his high, moaning breathlessly right into it as his hole clenched tightly. That’s all it took for Eric to finally reach his peak, grunting loudly as he started to come, his thrusts becoming erratic in the process. </p><p>“E-Eric! O-oh god, Eric! You’re coming inside me!” </p><p>Eric filled him with cum as he moved his hand to touch his cock, and with a single stroke Winksy was whining the loudest as he also came, back arching and hole swallowing everything Eric was offering him. He made a mess of both of them, coating their stomachs with his warm cum, some even reached his own chest. They came down from their high with frantic breathing, chest heavying as they suddenly began feeling relaxed. </p><p>They both fell into silence for a while, both just focusing on regaining their breath for the moment. Eric really hopes that Winksy had a good experience because he certainly did. Eric really wants Winksy to enjoy doing this sort of thing with him. And despite being quite sure of the answer, he still wanted Winks to be aware of it too and not oblivious to his own feelings. </p><p>“So, do you know now?” Eric chuckled breathlessly, still not parting from Winksy’s body. </p><p>Winksy slightly blushed at that, realising how his experimenting went a bit further than he initially expected. Not that Harry was complaining, he completely enjoyed every bit of it. Guess he really plays for the same team after all, both literally and not. In fact, it made him realise how much he wants this to become a thing, whatever this thing is. He wants to do this more often with Eric, and even other activities that aren’t sexual as well; for <em> them  </em> to become the thing. And it’s not just because Eric is a man, but because it’s  <em> Eric </em>.  </p><p>Eric wasn’t really expecting an answer from Winksy when he had asked that question, hence he just moved out of his space and lied next to him, but the cingulomania soon overrode his thoughts so he pulled Winksy into a hug, holding him despite them being dirty. Somehow the sticky mess wasn’t that uncomfortable as it was shared by the two. They stayed in silence for a while, Eric just spooning him while he occasionally pressed small kisses to random places of Winksy’s neck and shoulder. Winksy felt himself dozing off momentarily, barely registering how Eric was sweetly cooing him since he noticed how Winksy was in a mushy state. Harry wouldn’t mind being held and kissed by Eric all day long. </p><p>Yet, soon Eric noticed how Winks momentarily tensed up, his mind clearly thinking about something troublesome. He moved to look at Winks, turning him around so that they were lying face to face again.  </p><p>“What's wrong?” Eric asked as he was mildly worried that maybe Winksy didn’t really enjoy it or wasn’t liking how Eric was treating him at the moment. </p><p>However, relief soon washed over him at realising how wrong that thought was as Harry’s next words filled his mind. </p><p>“I-It’s just that... Would it be okay if we did these things again sometime? L-Like kissing and stuff...” </p><p>Winks gulped nervously, averting Eric’s fond gaze. </p><p>“We can do them whenever you want, Winksy.” Eric softly smiled and god how that made Winksy’s heart flutter. </p><p>Winksy realised right there and then the truest fact about himself. </p><p>He is so in love with Eric. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>